Resistencia Digimon
by Resistencia Digimon
Summary: Hace siete años ocurrió un catastrófico evento que arriesgó la estabilidad de ambos mundos, abriendo las puertas que se creían cerradas, en consecuencia surgió una oscura amenaza; ahora Régimen y Resistencia debatirán el territorio del Digimundo en búsqueda de poder o liberación, iniciando la guerra que marcará el futuro de ambos mundos.
1. Zeroth

**A "La Resistencia"**

Ellos saben quiénes son, somos o fuimos.

Crucemos o no las palabras, esto será algo que siempre nos mantendrá unidos.

* * *

 **Prologo**

 **Zeroth**

Las explosiones generaron una onda que repelió en un impulso frenético a los anteriores elegidos y su sucesión. El más joven afirmó a su hija contra su cuerpo, evitando que saliera herida, a su lado su anterior líder imitó el gesto, afirmando a otro pequeño y siendo resguardado por un gran dinosaurio anaranjado. Cuando la nube de humo se disipó las miradas preocupadas de los ahora veteranos viajaron de unos a otros, verificando con fe que todos se encontraron a salvo.

―¡Koushiro! ¡¿Dónde está Koushiro?! ― Exclamó una femenina en voz alta. Sus prendas galardonadas estaban notablemente sucias a causa de haberse abalanzado hace solo unos momentos en el rescate de aquella pequeña que consideraba su hija y la cual ahora estaba en el refugio de su padre.

―¡Aquí, Mimi! ― Respondió el aludido con un Kabuterimon levemente herido. El pelirrojo se mantenía abrazando a un niño que no era su hijo, pero con el cual sentía un grado de responsabilidad.

―¿Todos están bien? ― Exclamó Sora en un grito, intentando acaparar todo su entorno, ayudando a un adulto Joe a colocarse de pie. Recibió asentimientos y manos elevadas mostrando su ubicación, algunos otros expresaron quejidos mientras se incorporaban.

―Pensaría dos veces antes de bajar la guardia, humanos.

La perturbadora voz ocasionó que Yamato colocara a su espalda a su joven e inexperta hija. Los digimon veteranos se alzaron reteniendo los ataques y contraatacando, defendiendo a los humanos a capa y espada sin importarles que los números se encontraran tan en su contra. Había algo que iba mucho más allá que las probabilidades, y era su determinación inigualable.

―Sora, llévatela de aquí. ― Indicó el rubio observando a la aludida.

―Llévatelos a todos. ― Agregó Taichi observando a su hijo que sujetaba en sus brazos a un pequeño digimon gravemente herido. Le sonrió de una manera tranquilizadora y apoyó su mano en su cabeza―. Acompaña a tu madre hasta la salida. ― Dijo, mirándolo. Takenouchi asintió y extendió la mano a su hijo quien corrió velozmente hasta su regazo siendo protegido de los proyectiles que amenazaban su vida.

―Mimi, acompáñalos también. ― Comentó Koushiro, Tachikawa lo ayudaba a mantenerse de pie y pronto el semblante se deformó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

―¡Ni si quiera lo pienses! ¡No voy a dejarte aquí!

―Ellos te necesitarán para salir. ― Comentó mirando a los indefensos niños.

Mimi desvió la mirada a los menores que habían corrido hasta el refugio de Sora y Birdramon. La chica deseaba negarse, no podía permitirse solo huir y dejar a los demás peleando contra algo como eso, pero sabía que su compañera no podría pelear sola contra lo que probablemente los esperaría en el camino. Finalmente asintió y se acercó a la ex–elegida del amor con Togemon.

―Hikari. ― Takeru volteó a ver a la castaña pensando por un momento en las palabras correctas―. Tú también…

―Lo sé, Takeru. Cuida de todos, por favor. ― El rubio le sonrió con pasividad, intentando calmar la mirada de preocupación de su esposa y apremiando mentalmente su sorpresiva calma en medio de tanta oscuridad.

―Te los encargo hasta mi regreso.

―Confío en ello. ― Pronunció―. Les abriremos la puerta desde el otro lado, eso le facilitará salir de aquí. ― Afirmó. Tanto Taichi como los demás asintieron con seguridad y agradecimiento.

Sora, Mimi, Hikari y Joe desaparecieron en la densa oscuridad que los rodeaba, acompañados por los niños. Daisuke los observó hasta que los perdió de vista y devolvió hábilmente la atención en el campo de batalla. Su enemigo tenía un poder de tal magnitud que los nuevos elegidos eran incapaces de pararlo y Gennai los había llamado anunciando que había aparecido un enemigo repentino y había arrastrado a los niños a una Zona donde eran incapaces de volver con su poder actual. Motomiya apretó los dientes al ver como Imperialdramon era fácilmente repelido por su adversario. Ken a su lado tenía un semblante parecido al suyo mezclado con incógnita al desconocer la razón de por qué justamente ese lugar había tomado posesión de los infantes.

Taichi apretó sus puños con furia, ¿por qué las cosas eran así de diferentes? ¿Es que acaso ellos habían tenido pura suerte? Quizá ellos habían tenido la fortuna de ir haciéndose fuertes gradualmente, sus oponentes a pesar de gozar de un gran poder siempre se encontraban dentro de sus capacidades; sin embargo el resultado al que habrían llegado si los Dark Masters se les hubieran aparecido el primer día que llegaron al Digimundo habría sido muy diferente y la probabilidad de que en ese momento no existieran era muy grande.

―¡Kabuterimon! ― Exclamó Koushiro, cuando su digimon atravesó el cielo sobre ellos, chocando contra un montón de rocas. Volvió la mirada a su enemigo ahora retenido por Shakkoumon.

Sus digimon eran incapaces de alcanzar un nivel mayor al Campeón a causa de que los Emblemas ya no les pertenecían y no comprendía por qué Gennai les solicitó ayuda a unos ya jubilados elegidos; sin embargo Daisuke y los demás aún conseguían realizar la evolución Jogress, razón principal por la que Hikari se había marchado sin su digimon, encargando Silphymon a su fiel amiga Miyako.

Muy a su pesar no era suficiente.

La fuerza de los Digimental comenzaba a menguar ante la densa oscuridad que los rodeaba y por si fuera poco, una gran explosión resonó en la dirección en la cual sus camaradas habían escapado. Taichi maldijo en un grito, Yamato no estaba muy lejos de imitar su actuar, pero hizo todo lo posible por mantener la calma. Miyako se desplomó en el suelo, desesperanzada, a su lado Iori desvió la vista resignado a las perdidas. Ken tembló en un frenesí que fue incapaz de retener y todos y cada uno se sintieron unos niños indefensos comparados con el monstruoso poder que tenía su enemigo.

Pero los elegidos no podían morir tan fácilmente.

¿Verdad?


	2. Mundo Humano

**.**

 **Arco I**

 **Mundo Humano**

La manera con la que la lluvia caía lo arremetía con fiereza y ocasionaba que se tambaleara levemente; en cualquier otro momento aquellas gotas no serían más que leves golpes a su nuca, pero en ese instante parecía ser su castigo ante sus actos inmaduros, un castigo proclamado por los cielos y aun así sabía que ni eso sería suficiente para sancionarlo.

Sus prendas se volvieron de pronto bastante pesadas a causa del agua que había absorbido por la lluvia, su chaqueta negra escurría a la par en la que sus zapatos negros chocaban contra los pequeños charcos generando el único sonido que lo acompañaba. Elevó sus ojos zafiro al frente, no había nadie más caminando, aquella era la primera vez en su corta vida que veía las calles de Londres envueltas en tanto silencio. Su corazón se vio contraído por la soledad y tan solo un segundo luego sus mejillas fueron recorridas por sus lágrimas.

—Idiota, idiota. — Su susurro fue lo único que llenó el vacío—. Por tu culpa él murió y no hay nada que puedas hacer para solucionarlo. — Hizo una pausa tomando aire—. Cada vez que pienso en lo que pasó… ¡Me siento cada vez más responsable! — El sonido de una carcajada a su espalda lo hizo voltear. La figura a su lado

—Vamos niño, no te lamentes por esa pérdida tan insignificante, tarde o temprano iba a morir.

—Si no te hubiera hecho caso… — Alcanzó a susurrar— ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! — Lo encaró lleno de furia.

—¿Mi culpa? — Una risa atravesó su boca—. Yo solo cumplía tus órdenes, ¿o no eras tú quien deseó que desapareciera?

—¡Eso no era una maldita orden!

—Hace dos semanas cuando lo invocaste con tal furia parecía serlo.

—Sé que lo deseaba, pero no tenías por qué hacerme caso. — Los ojos celestes del infante desafiaron a la entidad que serió su mirada tras analizarlo.

—Bueno, si ya no deseas mi ayuda me iré, claro, no sin antes cobrar mi parte del trato. — Bajo los pies de la criatura un conjunto de neblina comenzó a aparecer.

—¿Cuál trato?

—¿Lo has olvidado? El día que nos conocimos firmaste un contrato conmigo. — Llevó la mano a donde su corazón debería encontrarse—. Yo, IceDevimon prometo cumplir todos los deseos del joven Yue Night a cambio de su alma. — Citó con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

—¡Nunca dijiste nada de mi alma! — Exclamó el aludido dando un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Qué acaso creíste que todo sería gratis? Estoy seguro que incluso ustedes los humanos conocen el intercambio, el principio más básico de la vida. — El frío a su alrededor se vio en aumento—. Llegó tu hora, Yue Night.

De las sombras la forma total de la entidad relució disparando sus garras hacía la posición del muchacho que hábilmente consiguió esquivarlas. La figura de la criatura era larga y fácilmente le triplicaba la altura, sus brazos concluían en garras filosas y a su espalda un par de alas desgarradas le permitían levitar. Yue fijó la vista en el ser y a su vez analizó el espacio con el que contaba, la temperatura descendió nuevamente y eso de alguna forma lo desorientó lo suficiente.

IceDevimon extendió sus brazos, alargándolos y lo sujetó de los hombros atrayéndolo, al tenerlo a la distancia en la que lo necesitaba movilizó sus garras a su cuello y comenzó a ahorcarlo. Los alaridos de desesperación no tardaron en escapar de sus labios en un grito necesitado de ayuda pero sin importar a que punto observaba no parecía llegar nadie a su auxilio. Sus ojos observaron por última vez a su asesino. Moriría en manos del mismo verdugo que le arrebató la vida a él y de alguna forma retorcida estaba agradecido por ello. Cada vez el aire era menos y aunque luchaba por soltarse del agarre sabía que no tenía oportunidad.

—¡Suéltalo, IceDevimon! — Rugió. El demonio de hielo volteó. A su espalda la figura de un león con partes mecánicas relució; se mantenía de pie en sus patas traseras y lo único que revelaba su naturaleza felina era su frondosa melena.

—Vete, GrapLeomon, si quieres una presa humana busca a la tuya propia, esta es mía.

—He dicho que lo sueltes. — Repitió. IceDevimon frunció el ceño.

—¿O qué? — Desafió aumentando la fuerza en ahorcarlo. Yue tiró de las garras en un intento porque lo liberara, en vano.

—¡Es mi última advertencia, IceDevimon! Te ordeno liberar al humano. — Exclamó rugiendo. IceDevimon soltó a Yue que azotó con brutalidad al suelo. Night no tardó en respirar de forma acelerada en busca de oxígeno.

Miró a su salvador, intercambiaba fuertes palabras que no llegaban a sus oídos, su visión estaba borrosa a causa de la falta de aire. El brazo de IceDevimon se estiró de manera inhumana atacando al reciente león mecánico y este a su vez había contratacado. La fuerza de sus ataques colisionó y la onda expansiva solo acabó por aturdirlo. Lo último que pudo ver antes de perder la conciencia fue a aquella criatura demonio desfragmentándose silencioso bajo la estruendosa lluvia.

Recobró la consciencia unas horas más tarde, la forma abrupta como se había despertado había desatado su ritmo cardíaco que fue en decadencia al notar que estaba en su habitación. Relajó sus músculos y tomó un suspiro, parecía ser que todo aquello no había sido más que un sueño retorcido. Se incorporó de la comodidad de su cama y tras esquivar parte de su desorden pudo enfocar un papel sobre su escritorio, a pesar de su constante caos sabía que eso no le pertenecía. Se acercó a pasos cortos y leyó las letras que lo recibían, el destinatario era él. Se aventuró a abrirla y se tomó su tiempo en leer su contenido que con grandes letras rojas recitaba:

 **Has sido seleccionado para ser un elegido.**


	3. Primer Llamado

.

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Primer Llamado**

—¿Cuánto tiempo más tenemos que seguir buscando? — La peculiar voz que atravesó sus oídos provenía de su hombro, sobre él estaba la figura de un distintivo murciélago que con las alas extendidas cuestionaba a su acompañante.

—Ten calma, Demidevimon pronto lo encontraremos. — Respondió observándolo de soslayo sin retirar del todo la vista del libro posado en sus manos.

Escuchar la voz de la peculiar figura lo hacía remontarse al evento que seis meses atrás lo había acontecido; en aquel día en que ese peculiar mensaje había llegado a su computadora y en el cual él había accedido a hacer un trato . El día en que para él todo había comenzado.

 _«¿Deseas un poder más allá de tu imaginación?»_

Releyó el mensaje con atención, podría llegar a ser uno de aquellos virus que infestarían su computadora a cada rincón por lo que tomó su tiempo en analizarlo pero no en pasarlo por alto, la curiosidad siempre había sido un rasgo distintivo en él y justo en ese instante no fue diferente.

 **SÍ.**

 _«¿Estarías dispuesto a dejar todo por alcanzar ese poder?»_

 **ACEPTAR.**

 _«Coloca tu mano en el monitor»_

—Que pérdida de tiempo. — Bufó mirando la pantalla y dejando caer su peso en el respaldo sin despegar la mirada de las letras del monitor donde el mensaje titilaba a causa de la baja calidad de su equipo, aunque tampoco podía pedir demasiado, no en un sitio donde no pertenecía.

Meditó por unos instantes, la verdad era que no perdía nada con intentarlo. Redujo su distancia con la pantalla y colocó su mano en ella. Las titilaciones se detuvieron de momento y antes de que pudiera quejarse de que aquel pedazo de porquería ya no funcionaba, el código binario formó la figura de su mano. El muchacho alejó su palma y la forma se desvaneció; los pocos números binarios titilaron y cambiaron de manera frenética hasta formar una oración:

 **Has elegido la decisión correcta, Brendan Maquiabel. Ahora perteneces a un nuevo Régimen como el elegido del Conocimiento. Busca a tus demás compañeros y espera nuevas órdenes.**

—¿Regí—

El sonido metálico de una puerta al abrirse resonó tras él. Un vórtice de una mezcolanza curiosa de tonalidades surgió de la nada y aunque aquello fue algo realmente sorprendente y sobrenatural lo que le siguió fue aún más impactante, del centro de aquel torbellino arcoíris sobresalió una pequeña criatura de forma viscosa que avanzó hasta donde él se encontraba. Lo observó desde el suelo con sus grandes orbes que chocaron con los ámbares del chico mismo que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no desear patearlo.

—¿Qué cosa eres?

—No soy una cosa, mi nombre es Zurumon y seré tu compañero digimon.

—Así que digimon. — Afirmó, más para él que para la peculiar criatura. Se incorporó y cubrió con una capucha de color negro que hacía un perfecto juego con sus cabellos cuervo. El pequeño monstruito lo miraba prepararse e ir de un lado a otro tomando cosas de la habitación, cosas que Brendan consideraba indispensables en su viaje.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué acaso no te interesa saber de dónde vengo? — Brendan sujetó el libro de su escritorio y volteó a verlo.

—No, en lo absoluto, solo me basta saber que tú me darás ese poder. — Tomó a Zurumon con su mano libre y avanzó a la ventana de su habitación.

—¿No piensas avisarles a tus padres? — Brendan medio sonrió de una manera retorcida.

—¿Padres? Dudo mucho que en este sucio orfanato siquiera vallan a extrañar mi presencia.

Actualmente, aquel no era más que un recuerdo pues el tiempo había corrido y con ello lo habían hecho los meses. Una sonrisa representante de él surcó sus labios que su compañero en el hombro podía reconocer, desde el primer día que lo conoció había sido capaz de verla e igual que en aquel instante le ocasionaba un escalofrío eléctrico.

—¿Qué piensas, Brendan? — Cuestionó el digimon.

—Ya falta muy poco para que esto se torne interesante. — Avanzaba sin despegar la mirada de su libro y esquivando olímpicamente cada obstáculo que se le atravesara en su camino—. Pronto los encontraremos.

* * *

—¿Cuándo llegará la hora? — El cuestionamiento ansioso surgió de los labios de un castaño de ojos chocolate que mantenía su mirada fija en la extensión del oscuro cielo.

—Está cercana a comenzar. — Le respondió un digimon. Parecía una mezcla entre dinosaurio y lagartija, con un cráneo y extremidades desproporcionadamente grandes, cola corta, ojos verdes y piel negra—. Pronto comenzará la guerra.

—Perfecto. — Se irguió hasta sentarse y miró a su compañero—. BlackAgumon, dentro de poco podremos probarnos en batalla. — Sonrió el humano—. Esto será muy divertido.

—Mientras sepas que sólo nos ayudaras a mantener todo en orden sin ninguna esperanza a tu mundo todo estará perfecto, Mictlan. — Se dijo mentalmente el digimon.

Ambos solamente centraban su atención en el eclipse y de alguna forma sentían la emoción corriendo por sus cuerpos, producto de los acontecimientos venideros. Ambos sonreían, a punto de reír.

* * *

Un muchacho corría por las calles, esquivando todo aquello que se cruzase en su camino. De la bolsa que llevaba en las manos sacó un pedazo de pan y se lo metió en la boca tragando lo más rápido que pudo rogando no atragantarse y disminuir la carrera. Sus pisadas chapoteaban en los charcos de una lluvia anterior. Viró por un segundo a su espalda mirando a aquel hombre corpulento correr presuroso de una forma peculiar y graciosa. Tomó la otra mitad del pan y lo metió a su boca.

—Mierda, cabrón, ¡me lo vas a pagar!

El chico tragó con rapidez y gritó sin girarse:

—¡Por favor, tengo hambre! — Carcajeó.

Se metió a un callejón y saltó una verja sin ningún miramiento. Cuando aterrizó, se ajustó la visera de su gorra y continuó su maratón. Su persecutor había desistido y Kenji pudo al fin relajarse. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la muralla. Jadeaba cuando su teléfono vibró. En la pantalla el símbolo de mensaje brillaba.

 **Has sido seleccionado para formar parte de la Resistencia. Para confirmar, reenvíe este mensaje y en el dispositivo más cercano conectado a la Red recibirá a su compañero.**

Todo eso sonaba ridículo, pero Kenji no pudo resistirse a reenviar el texto. Un computador de un escaparate al final del callejón se encendió de manera sorpresiva. Olvidando el pan, el muchacho se acercó al ordenador. Atravesando la pantalla, como si de líquido se tratase, una criatura salió de ella con fuerza, estrellándose contra el cristal con estrépito. El chico entró a la tienda, recogió al monstruo y salió a toda velocidad. Era una pelotita pequeña de pelo, con boca y bracitos. Dos ojos dorados parpadearon y sus orejas, triangulares, bailaron alegres. Su pelaje era púrpura, pero en el hocico era blanco.

—¿Qué eres tú? —Preguntó Kenji

—Dorimon, tu compañero. — Respondió, desanimado.

Al muchacho casi le da un patatús triple elevado a la quinta potencia; esa cosa le había hablado.

—¿Dorimon...?

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué eres?

Dorimon sonrió, sin enseñar ningún diente.

—Soy un digimon, tu compañero. Has aceptado ser parte de la Resistencia, por lo que se te asignó un digimon acompañante y yo fui escogido.

Muchas palabras para poco tiempo. Y muchas palabras complicadas, para que le chico las comprendiera todas. Se puso a Dorimon sobre su cabeza tras quitarse la gorra. Se arregló la camisa café y los vaqueros azul oscuro que llevaba puesto. Hizo girar su gorro en su dedo y caminó hacia su casa. Se cruzó con un chico de pelo muy oscuro con una cosa parecida a un murciélago en su hombro; ninguno se prestó especial atención.

—Cuando lleguemos me contarás más sobre los dihimom y la Resistencia.

—Digimon. — Lo corrigió.

—Lo que sea.

* * *

Una muchacha rubia de ojos rosados con un sencillo pero lindo vestido miraba el atardecer mientras descansaba sentada en el techo de su hogar. Un chico de pelo dorado se asomó por la ventana. Tenía el cabello ondulado y sus ojos eran celestes; su ropa era simple y completamente blanca. Examinó la expresión de la chica antes de siquiera osar interrumpirla. Ella estaba absorta en la inmensidad del espacio celeste que ni notaba la presencia de su compañero.

—Akari. — La llamó. Ella lo miró con atención—. Pronto los demás Elegidos aparecerán

—Lo sé, Lucemon. — Su voz era dulce y risueña escapó de sus labios—. Elecmon me lo dejó muy claro la última vez que nos vimos. Sólo espero que nos topemos con ellos pronto. — Examinó un aparato similar a un celular con vana ansiedad. Lucemon la miró pensativo y apoyó su barbilla en una mano.

—Ninguna señal, ¿verdad?

—Aún no, pero espero que pronto haya una, no hay que perder la esperanza. — Le sonrió. Lucemon asintió.

—Tienes razón. — El digimon se sentó a su lado tras salir por la ventana. Oteaba el paisaje con gesto ausente.

Akari inhaló aire antes de comenzar a entonar una canción. Lucemon solamente podía disfrutar de escuchar, pues creía que su voz solamente arruinaría la maravillosa interpretación de su compañera. Las notas subían y bajaban con asombroso ritmo y su timbre jamás temblaba de manera innecesaria. Cuando terminó, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del digimon.

—Aún recuerdas cuando te conocí, ¿verdad Lucemon?

—No podría olvidarlo jamás, ni quiero hacerlo. El día que nací lo primero que vi fue tu rostro sonriéndome. — la miró y ella sonrió—. Sí, una como esa. Lo daría todo por verte sonreír, Akari

Ella rio y él se le sumó. El sonido de una puerta al abrirse los detuvo y la cabeza de una dama se asomó por la ventana.

—A comer Akari, Lucemon. — Indicó la madre de Akari.

—Ya vamos, señora Takaishi. — Respondió el digimon cortésmente

Akari se puso de pie, siendo auxiliada por su compañero para entrar a la casa.

Ella sabía que fue elegida para combatir al mal, tal como hicieron sus padres alguna vez. Ella sabía que ese mal no era reciente, al igual que su amistad con Lucemon, que tenía algunos años. También sabía que lucharía, porque ella era una Elegida. La Elegida de la Esperanza.

* * *

Odiaba el pasado de su vida. No sabía que le deparaba el futuro, pero le interesaba. Su vida escolar se basaba en la opresión de una entidad superior a otra considerada inferior. Ella no siempre había sido parte de la cadena como el depredador; durante el comienzo de su vida escolar era nada más que la oveja. Una oveja hermosa, de cabello verdoso y ojos ambarinos.

Pero todo cambió cuando pasó a secundaria y se mudó a Odaiba. Se convirtió en el centro de atención del mundo, un mundo antropocéntrico cuya órbita era torno a su persona. No parecía estar ni feliz ni triste por el resultado de su esfuerzo, pero se veía cómoda y conforme.

La parte favorita de su vida era cuando todos iban a escucharla tocar el violín, toda esa gente poniendo su atención en ella a causa de su inmenso talento. Amaba la sensación de premio cuando le aplaudían.

Una vez encontró una nota en su camerino. Esta recitaba "cuando llegues a casa sal a tu terraza". Y eso hizo.

—Veo que ya llegaste. — Gruñó una voz femenina

—Veo que ya lo hice

Frente a ella, desde las sombras, un cuerpo humanoide hizo su aparición. Estaba cubierto de pelaje y tenía una apariencia híbrida entre humano y zorro. Su pelo era dorado y tenía tatuajes en las piernas y guantes en los brazos. Sus ojos azules recorrieron a Mollie de la cabeza a los pies.

—Fuiste escogida para pertenecer al Régimen Dominante, siendo seleccionada como la Elegida del Amor

—Amor no tiene significado para mí. — Debatió para sus adentros la muchacha—. ¿Pero qué tonterías dices? Explícate y detén esta estúpida broma.

—No es ninguna broma. Toma, con esto conseguirás el poder. — Le hizo entrega de un aparato similar a un teléfono celular de color púrpura—. Eso se llama Digivice; con él encontrarás al resto del grupo

Ella tomó el aparato, relamiendo la palabra "poder". Su extraña interlocutora respondía al nombre de Renamon.

Han pasado tres años desde entonces. Ambas funcionan como la máquina perfecta, siempre buscando a uno de sus compañeros. Siempre buscando a un enemigo al cual destruir.

* * *

Sus pies rozaban el suelo con todo el cansancio que caía sobre su cuerpo, al principio de su particular carrera él no llegó a pensar lo tan agotador que sería pues en aquel entonces la diversión era la única palabra que al parecer su cabeza entendía ahora apenas y tenía un respiro.

La vida de una estrella de rock era complicada, firmar autógrafos, huir de fans locas o de simples fans que luchaban unas contra otras por tener un saludo de su parte o el hecho de cantar conciertos nocturnos; todo eso lo agotaba notablemente y ahora, que iba camino a su hogar, lo único que deseaba más que nada era poder descansar. No tardó demasiado en llegar y abrió la puerta con el cuidado de no realizar demasiado ruido por el temor de despertar a su hermano pero al ver la luz de la televisión se quitó toda sensación, el menor estaba sentado en la sala mirando alguna película de la cual conocía la escena pero no recordaba el nombre.

—Hola Katzuma, o debería decir Hunter. — Saludó su hermano menor.

—Sabes que eso no corre, Koenji. — Katzuma le devolvió el saludo con su dedo corazón.

—Para ti nada es divertido desde los cinco años.

—Cierra la boca, tarado.

Entró a su habitación y se dejó descansar en su asiento favorito. Siempre terminaba agotado tras un concierto, pero lo superaba tras beber una Red Bull o algo similar. Esta vez no fue la excepción. Sonrió cuando su garganta se refrescó por el contacto del líquido.

—Oh, ¿tan agotador estuvo el concierto de hoy? — Preguntó una voz

—Claro. Cada vez piden más, cada vez siento más emoción. — Respondió Katzuma mientras se arreglaba frente a su espejo. Usaba una polera y pantalones rasgados. Se peinó el cabello negro y estudió con atención su iris rojizo—. ¿Qué has hecho tú, Coronamon?

Coronamon se encogió de hombros. Su cuerpo era pequeño, rojo y ojos azules. Tenía un toque muy felino en sus rasgos; caminaba en dos pies y se hacía balance con la cola. En su cabeza y en la punta de su fuente de equilibrio tenía unas fuentes de calor, unos puntos de fuego.

—Nada digno de mención.

El Elegido de la Pureza abrió su ventana y salió por ella.

—¿Vienes?

Coronamon lo siguió.

—Por supuesto

Ambos llevaban mucho tiempo como aliados, buscando volverse los más poderosos en la faz de la tierra. Ambos sabían y presentían que lo lograrían.

Pero antes debían ir al último concierto de la noche.

* * *

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, exceptuando la luz del computador donde ella se encontraba tecleando. Sus ojos zafiro estaban fijos en la información y su total concentración estaba en los datos, sus dedos se movilizaban con destreza sobre las teclas mandando comando y ordenes, las necesarias para concretar lo que hacía.

A su espalda, justo al lado de la ventana, se encontraba una criatura de coloración azulada con franjas de un tono más oscuro al anterior, un cuerno sobresalía de su frente y parte de su naturaleza era de color amarilla. Este la observaba con detenimiento, el único movimiento ajeno a sus dedos que ella realizaba era en mover delicado del palillo distintivo que se encontraba entre sus labios. El brillo peculiar de los ojos de ella le indicó que había descubierto algo y la curiosidad en los suyos no tardó en relucir.

—Eh, Ashley. — La llamó—. ¿No crees que el día es perfecto?

No recibió respuesta, debía estar muy concentrada para no permitir a sus palabras cruzar por sus oídos. De repente golpeó el teclado y aulló con alegría.

—¡Genial! Mis cálculos arrojan los mismos resultados. Ya conozco la localización de la Resistencia.

—¿Dónde?

—Japón. — Afirmó, saboreando su éxito. Su compañero asintió con un aire pensativo que concretó en una pregunta.

—¿Qué tal si son los del Régimen? — Ashley asintió sin más, ya sabía eso de antemano.

—Sean unos u otros logré localizarlos. — Sacó su digivice del bolsillo—. Sé que este dispositivo es incapaz de sentir la presencia de otros a tantos kilómetros de distancia pero, conectando su circuito al ordenador fue fácil encontrar a otros humanos con digivice en el mundo. — Sonrió con malicia—. Y es de noche. No tienes que cometer errores solamente para ver si mi atención está puesta en ti, Gabumon

—Entonces cita la pregunta que te había hecho. — Debatió el digimon con calma.

Ashley guardó silencio.

—Bien, tal vez no toda mi atención estaba dirigida a ti. — Rio—. Era algo sobre el clima, ¿no?

—¿No te parece que es perfecto? — Gabumon volvió a mirar por la ventana.

—Solamente contigo compartiría este momento. — La chica movió la silla con ruedas al lado de su compañero. Sabía que su guerra estaba a la nada de comenzar. Tenía la seguridad de que iba a vencer. Ella, la Elegida de la Bondad.


	4. La aparición del Régimen

.

 **Capítulo 2**

 **La aparición del Régimen**

El escenario se encontraba vacío; era claro que el concierto había terminado. Había algunas sillas puestas en hileras y filas, las demás estaban desparramadas; sus conciertos siempre fueron muy vivos y espectáculos de fuerte naturaleza animal. Cerca de una de las salidas laterales, Brendan cambiaba de hoja con naturalidad. El murciélago en su hombro voló hasta posarse en el suelo.

—Me a-bu-rro, Brendan. — Gruñó—. ¿Estás seguro de que ella está aquí?

—Si no me he equivocado, debería. — Respondió el muchacho.

Demidevimon no podía detenerse o guardar un momento de calma estática. Sus nervios y ansiedad eran tremendos, solamente superados por su ansia de sangre y emoción.

La particularidad de los zapatos de tacón es el ruido seco que provocan al caminar. Era este mismo ruido que, sin interrumpir la línea de pensamientos y la lectura de Brendan, llenó un eco desde el exterior. El muchacho de cabello oscuro abrió la puerta de la salida y un aire helado cruzó su rostro; ignorando la sensación, dio un paso afuera y una chica con un violín guardado en estuche lo miró sorprendida.

—Mollie Voudelier, dieciséis años de edad, una persona con un pasado al borde de lo traumático y una talentosa usuaria de violín— separó su mirada de la lectura y escrutó los ojos ambarinos de la aludida—. Como plus, es la Elegida del Amor

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo sabes todo eso de mí? — Inquirió, alerta.

—Mi nombre es Brendan Maquiabel, un gusto conocerte. Y sobre como sé todo eso, es fácil de deducir mirándote un poco— se apoyó contra la pared—. Tú arreglada, pero no exagerada, apariencia física y el aire que emanas sugiere que recibes tu percepción interna desde un foco exterior; es decir, lo que piensan o dicen los demás de ti. Pudiste haber adquirido esa costumbre tras haber vivido una experiencia despectiva hacia quien eres, por cómo eres. — Se encogió de hombros

A la chica un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda. Mas la incomodidad la abandonó cuando Brendan le enseñó un aparato similar al que ella tenía, solamente que con colores distintos. Ambos sonrieron.

—No estamos peleando. — Acotó ella—. Eso significa que estamos del mismo bando. Eres del Régimen. — Su sonrisa se ensanchó—. Al fin encuentro a alguien.

—Oh, más bien yo te encontré, pero no importa. — Se volvió a encoger de hombros en un gesto ausente—. Debes seguirme, tenemos que buscar al resto— se enderezó y alisó su ropa de manera vaga.

—Mis padres se horrorizarán y moverán todo por encontrarme si no les digo que encontré un percance. — Gruñó Mollie.

—Ya me he adelantado, cariño. — Puso especial énfasis irónico en la última palabra—. Ahora mismo vas de camino a un campamento con tus compañeros de escuela. Es una noche y día de campo en las afueras de Odaiba.

—¿Ya sabe Renamon…? — Comenzó a preguntar la de ambarinos orbes, pero fue interrumpida por la sorpresiva aparición de Demidevimon en el hombro de Brendan.

—Eh, que ha sido mi tarea avisar a tu compañero. — Enseñó los dientes en una mueca—. En cualquier segundo aparecerá.

—Bien hecho, Demidevimon. — Aprobó Brendan. Caminó un par de metros fuera de la salida de la sala de recitales por donde salió cuando señaló un cartel del artista de esa noche.

La imagen lucía a un joven adolescente de cabello castaño e iris rojizo, con un fondo en llamas. Él chico tenía una guitarra en mano y rasgaba una cuerda y las chispas saltaban. Con grandes letras blancas y brillantes anunciaban el pseudónimo del rockero: Hunter. Todo el cartel emanaba mucha energía.

—¿Qué pasa con él? — Preguntó Mollie.

—Cartas, rumores, imágenes— comenzó Brendan—: todo eso es información, y parece indicar que nuestra estrella es un Elegido. A diferencia de ti, no he tenido tiempo de estudiarlo detalladamente— ese dato volvió a encender alarma en la cabeza de Mollie—, por lo que desconozco totalmente si se trata de un miembro de la Resistencia o del Régimen. De todas maneras, saldremos ganando: si es del primer grupo, le destruiremos.

Otra vez la alarma en la cabeza de la chica. La seguridad y frialdad con la que Brendan hablaba de la idea de matar a alguien era horrorosamente petrificante.

—Tiene un recital ahora a las 7 cerca de acá. Siempre tiene varios seguidos en un día, me sorprende. — Puso los ojos en blanco—. Entonces, ¿vamos? — Brendan sacó dos entradas.

La sonrisa y la mirada del chico le producían un desagradable rechazo a Mollie.

* * *

Cargando su peso en un árbol, escrutaba con sus ojos carmesí las dos figuras que caminaban por las aceras de Odaiba; una masculina de pelo oscuro y otra, femenina, de cabello verde. Una silueta pequeña y alada seguía al muchacho. Tenía ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y su expresión no era ni feliz ni triste. Su compañero le enseñaba las actividades que se habían realizado en el último tiempo.

—Al parecer la gama de movimientos se está ejecutando con cautela, sin embargo aún resta encontrar a los restantes. Eso nos incluye.

Ignorando lo recién dicho, descendió del árbol con un simple paso. Aterrizó con discreción dando una vuelta para canalizar la fuerza del impacto: su estilo era perfecto. Comenzó a caminar, sabiendo que su acompañante le seguía en silencio.

—Poco importa. — Su voz era gélida—. Hay que largarnos, mientras tanto dejemos que esos dos se encarguen de hallar a los demás. — Miró a su digimon.

Este tenía forma homínida de corta estatura; vestía ropas amarillas con cierres en forma de bocas animales, una capa azul y un sombrero del mismo color. La prenda tenía una calavera en la parte delantera. Su rostro recordaba a un espantapájaros y en sus enguantadas manos llevaba un báculo que terminaba en una figura que recordaba a un sol.

—Si es tu deseo, Kia. — Susurró Wizardmon, completamente acostumbrado ya a las decisiones de su Elegida—. De todos modos opino que nosotros también debiéramos ejecutar una movida y ubicar al resto.

—Tal vez tengas razón. — Murmuró ella sin despegar la vista de su frente, apartando un mechón de cabello blanco de su mirada.

Wizardmon, por su parte, miró la misma dirección que ella.

—O mejor no. — Entrecerró sus ojos—. Podemos esperar con calma.

No necesitaba que le respondieran. Él ya conocía la respuesta.

El silencio de una noche en calma en Odaiba era latente. Podían mirar su poco interesante alrededor con tranquilidad sin distracciones de ningún tipo.

—Oh, ya te dije que era una promesa, Black. — Decía una voz a la vuelta de una esquina—. Yo ya te dije que pelearía a tu lado.

—¿Por qué? — La primera voz carcajeó.

—Pues tú me has otorgado la posibilidad de vivir una aventura. — Kia y Wizardmon doblaron la acera, encontrándose con las voces anteriores

El muchacho de nombre Mictlan y su compañero BlackAgumon no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa al verse frente a frente con otra Elegida y su digimon; más de todos modos, tampoco el chico pudo ocultar su desilusión.

—Algo me dice que encontramos a otro. — Tosió el muchacho.

—¿Desilusión?

—Sí, bastante. Pensé que iba a ser más complicado.

Ambos humanos se examinaron con mirada atenta. Ella la lisa pero húmeda ropa de Mictlan y él el ajustado traje femenino que Kia llevaba. Los digimon hacían un tanto igual, conversando.

—Veo que este humano tiene un dragoncito. — Pronunció haciendo énfasis especial en el diminutivo

—Es mejor que ser un pseudo mago sin imaginación.

—Creo que tengo un coeficiente intelectual superior al tuyo, bestia. — Escupió.

—Basta, Wizardmon. — Ordenó Kia—. No nos resulta nada pelear ¿Qué quieres? — Miró a los ojos del chico.

—Saber sus nombres y bando para fines futuros, nada más.

—Kia. — Se señaló a si misma—. Wizardmon. — Señaló al aludido—. Régimen

La chica volvió a caminar, desapareciendo de la vista de la otra pareja. Mictlan sólo la vio marchar.

—¿No planeas detenerla? — Preguntó Black.

—No tiene caso. — Miró a su digimon con entusiasmo—. Nosotros tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer, como alcanzar a esos otros y ver hasta donde llegamos.

Black sólo asintió y hecho a correr con su compañero de guía.

* * *

—Jodido ambiente. No me agrada. — Exclamó Demidevimon.

—Tranquilo, no estaremos acá mucho tiempo. — Respondió Brendan.

El bajo retumbaba por todos lados, además que habían decenas de críos bailando y sacudiéndose al ritmo de la canción. Hunter se deleitaba con los gritos de su público, quienes aclamaban por más. El concierto no había comenzado hace mucho tiempo, y como iba parecía que iba a extenderse más.

—Esto no es lo que imaginaba hacer un fin de semana con un chico. — Gruñó Mollie

—Oh, no te preocupes, cariño. — Brendan no podía evitar usar esa palabra para irritar a la chica—. Podrá llegar otra persona o Hunter se dará cuenta que estamos acá. Después de todo, los Digivice tienen una función de rastreo. Pronto encontraremos a otro Elegido.

Volvió a posar sus ojos en el vocalista. Hunter emanaba una energía con la potencia de su voz y su simple mirada. Ambos orbes tenían una furia y un instinto poderosísimo, casi a un grado animal. Desde el bolsillo de Brendan y el estuche del violín de Mollie un pitido seguido y discreto, uno que curiosamente solo ambos pudieron percibir: eran los Digivice.

Frente a ellos los aparatos desplegaron un mapa bidimensional de lo que había en un nivel similar al de ellos. A ambos les parpadearon seis luces rojas: una que podía ser Hunter, debido a su dirección, otras dos que se acercaban; de las restantes una estaba estática a lo lejos y la otra iba en su dirección. La sobrante era el que estaba a su lado.

De golpe la luz más cercana, la que no era Hunter, se detuvo en la puerta del recinto. Mollie miró a Brendan, quien asintió. Ambos se movieron con sigilo entre la gente, quienes ignoraban lo que sucedía. Demidevimon volaba sobre sus cabezas, sin ser notado por ningún otro humano; Mollie era consiente que Renamon se encontraba cerca y que prestaría su inmediato auxilio en caso de que algo sucediese.

En la puerta había una chica con pinta norteamericana. Ella sujetaba un aparato frente a sus ojos, tal vez un celular. Eso habría creído Brendan de no ser porque su Digivice le indicaba con un fuerte ruido y con dirección que la rubia debía de ser la Elegida. Inclinó su cabeza hacia el lado derecho y la estudió con atención. Su actitud y su expresión connotaba un imperativo modo de actuar en base a lo que se le cruce por la cabeza: una persona segura.

—Renamon. — Llamó Mollie en un susurro. A su lado, la recién llamada se apareció

—Aquí hay otro digimon. — Acotó, erizando su pelaje.

—¿También lo sientes? — Demidevimon se colgó del hombro de su compañero.

—Más que sentirlo, lo huelo.

—Esos son digimon, ¿no es así? —Preguntó la rubia americana, quien se había asomado entre la multitud y miraba a Mollie y a Renamon. Brendan levantó una ceja, interesado.

—¿Tú como lo sabes? — Preguntó Mollie, desconfiada. Brendan se giró hacia ella.

—Porque ella también es una Elegida. — Miró a la rubia—. ¿No es así?

—Además porque llevo tiempo buscándolos. — Respondió con seriedad—. Y sí, es así.

Demidevimon chilló y saltó antes de abrir una de sus alas con violencia. De ella salieron cuatro jeringas con las agujas apuntando a la chica. Como una ráfaga, una figura pequeña salió detrás de ella y voló los dardos en pedazos con un disparo de un fuego de tonalidad azul gélido.

—¡No te dejaré! — su mirada era furiosa—. No dejaré que le hagas daño a Ashley.

—Ah, es Gabumon. — Renamon se relajó.

—Con que Ashley es tu nombre. — Brendan se rascó el mentón, pensativo.

—No sacaría nada con mentirte. — Miró al enfadado digimon del chico—. La próxima vez asegúrate de saber de qué bando es a quien atacarás. — Sacó un dulce de su bolsillo y se lo metió a la boca. Mollie abrió los ojos con obvia sorpresa.

—¿Ya sabías que éramos del Régimen?

—Explícate. — Exigió Brendan, sin abandonar su aire de superioridad. Ashley señaló a Demidevimon.

—Tu digimon. Es un Virus. — Le guiñó un ojo al chico—. No veo a la Resistencia con un virus.

—Tu Gabumon es Vacuna. Si usamos el mismo pensamiento para ambos bandos, tu lógica no es muy válida, pero de todos modos acertaste, por lo que no hay muertos. Fin.

Un quejido escapó de los labios de Ashley y Brendan sonrió.

—Me llamo Brendan Maquiabel, _my dear_. — Pronunció en inglés con un acento casi perfecto.

—Mollie Voudelier.

—No he preguntado por nombres. Pero si así vamos, yo soy Ashley Wolfgang. —Dijo la rubia—. ¿Qué hacían de todos modos?

—Tengo la teoría que Katzuma. — Señaló al chico que cantaba sobre el escenario—. Es un Elegido.

—Desconocemos si es del Régimen o la Resistencia, pero cuando todo finalice lo averiguaremos. — Acotó Mollie.

Ashley asintió en silencio. Los Digivice de todos los presentes comenzaron a pitar con violencia, incluso más fuerte; esta vez incluso atrajo las molestas miradas de algunos asistentes del concierto.

—Oh, no jodas. — Exclamó Demidevimon—. Hay otro encima ya.

—¡Carajo Mictlan, espérame! — Rugió una voz.

Un digimon de apariencia reptiliana y de color hizo su aparición tras la carrera con un humano de cabello y ropa negra.

—¡Ja! Eres un lento. — Rio su compañero—. ¿Qué no ves que ya los encontramos?

* * *

Ya ambos habían entrado a la casa. Kenji había cancelado sus planes por Dorimon: robar pan e ir con el estómago lleno y el corazón contento a un concierto de rock de un tal Hunter. El lugar era pequeño pero tenía un aroma y sensación a hogar. El living sólo tenía como mueble un sofá y una mesa. Diversos cuadros pequeños se lucían en la muralla, llenando los espacios vacíos.

—Linda casa. — Pronunció Dorimon tras lanzar un silbido.

—Gracias. — Sonrió Kenji—. Es pequeña, lo sé, pero vivo solo con mi mamá. Ella llega más tarde. — Entró a la cocina.

—A mí me parece grande.

—Es que tú eres minúsculo. — Respondió Kenji desde la cocina.

—No seas… — Dorimon se cortó a mitad de frase y gruñó.

Un perro ladró afuera y lo que sucedió a continuación fue cosa de milésimas de segundo: el vidrio frontal de la casa del muchacho estalló en pedazos.

—¡Maldición! — Gritó Kenji cuando volvió a la sala—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Yo? Sí. ¿Tu ventana? No.

Kenji salió al jardín delantero armado con un bate de béisbol. Lo único que encontró como pista fue que los pedazos de vidrio habían caído hacia fuera. Cuando entró de nuevo, miró a Dorimon con una ceja levantada.

—¿Fuiste tú? — Preguntó, el pequeño digimon dudaba y lo único que escapaba de sus labios eran palabras inentendibles—. Sí o no.

—Sí, vale, fui yo.

Kenji fue a buscar algo para tapar el agujero. Cuando lo hizo, se sentó al lado de Dorimon, quien descansaba tranquilo en la mesita.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Cómo la rompí? — Kenji asintió—. Con mi ataque especial. Cuando me asusto o algo así, se activa y disparo una bola de hierro.

Kenji estaba confundido; Dorimon parecía una criaturita viva como cualquier otra, pero era completamente distinta en todos los sentidos. Por vez primera notó que había algo al lado de Dorimon. Parecía un teléfono, pero tenía una forma muy distinta. El digimon notó su mirada.

—Es tu Digivice. Cógelo. — El chico siguió la orden. Cuando lo hizo, Dorimon bajó de la mesa y una aureola blanquecina lo rodeo. Esta emitía un suave brillo propio, el suficiente para deslumbrar un poco al chico. Cuando este halo se apartó, una nueva figura se mostraba frente a él.

—¿Dorimon?

Ahora su tamaño había aumentado hasta alcanzar su cintura. Caminaba en dos patas, encorvado, como un dinosaurio, además de tener estructura ósea similar. Aún tenía orejas triangulares y pelo púrpura y blanco, siendo este color predominante en el hocico, pecho, extremidades y cola; dos alas negras minúsculas, inútiles, nacían de su espalda y una gema de tono naranja triangular brillaba en su frente. El cambiado Dorimon sonrió.

—Se llama evolución. Es algo normal. — Sonrió—. Ah, y por si acaso: ahora me llamo Dorumon.

—Que agotador va a ser llamarte de otro modo a cada rato.

—No sucede tan seguido, después rogarás para que evolucione.

—Vale, lo que sea. — Kenji sacudió su cabeza—. No podemos hacer mucho ruido; los Takaishi podrán ser simpáticos y lo que quieras, pero no los quiero meter a esta pequeña guerra.

—Es más grande de lo que parece, Kenji. Esto decide el destino de tu mundo y el mío. —Kenji asintió en silencio, meditabundo. Dorumon suspiró—. En fin, ¿quiénes son los Takaishi?

—Mis vecinos. Son un amor. — Sonrió—. Tienen una hija un año menor que yo, pero han estado viviendo con un chico rubio.

—¿Celoso? — Dorumon entrecerró sus ojos y sonrió. El rostro de su compañero se puso rojo.

—¿Qué? Que cosas dices…— Suspiró.

—Estás celoso.

Kenji se giró en el sofá hasta quedar de espalda a Dorumon. El digimon simplemente soltó una carcajada y se recostó a su lado. Kenji ignoraba si estaba durmiendo o no, pues su atención estaba puesta en el aparato, el Digivice. Jugaba con él, lo movía de un lado a otro y apretaba sus botones. Acariciaba los detalles de pintura que poseía: violeta con plumas y lenguas de fuego carmín. Sobrecogedor.

Fue en ese momento cuando la pantalla se iluminó y una proyección de un plano cartográfico de la ciudad se extendió frente a sus ojos.

—¿Qué carajo?

—Has activado el modo de localización. — Acotó Dorumon.

—¿Para localizar qué? — Inquirió.

—Otros digivice, a los demás Elegidos.

—¿A la Resistencia?

—Yo no dije que solamente a la Resistencia. — Kenji tragó aire—. Y dime, ¿cuántos puntos ves? — Kenji contó en silencio.

—Seis. Cinco están lejos de acá, hacia el salón de recitales.

—¿Y el otro?

En silencio, Kenji apuntó a la casa del lado: la casa de los Takaishi. Con sigilo, se levantó del sillón seguido de Dorumon. Abrió la puerta de su casa y caminó sin hablar por la acera. Cuando estuvo frente a la casa de sus vecinos, arrastró los pies hacia la puerta, con el Digivice en mano. El aparato pitaba con fuerza.

Tocó el timbre, y esperó. Abrió un adulto de cabello rubio oscurecido y ojos de tonalidad azul.

—¿Se encuentra Akari?


	5. Conflictiva Unión

.

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Conflictiva Unión**

—Aunque ahora me pregunto de que bando son, ¿tú no? — Exclamó BlackAgumon

—Oh, por supuesto que sí. — Respondió Mictlan—. Por eso pregunto: ¿de qué lado están?

—Podría ser que fuéramos del Régimen

—Pero también podría darse la situación de que fuésemos de la Resistencia. — Brendan se encogió de hombros—. No tienes forma de saber de qué lado estamos ni podemos adivinar cuál es el tuyo.

—Podríamos comenzar a pelear ahora mismo. — Pronunció Demidevimon sonrió ante su propuesta.

—La idea no es llamar la intención, pero a mí me da igual. — Dijo Black. Unas lenguas de fuego escaparon por la comisura de su boca.

— Basta con eso. — Mollie pateó el suelo—. No hay tiempo para esto. Mira, soy Mollie Voudelier, estoy hasta la puta coronilla de todo esto, quiero sentarme a descansar.

Brendan rio.

—Si estamos con presentaciones, soy Brendan Maquiabel; digamos que es un placer, sólo por cortesía, ¿no? — Le sonrió a Mictlan.

—Ashley Wolfgang.

— _Oh, miss_. —Exclamó Mictlan al notar el acento de la chica—. Su apellido inspira fuerza al referirse a los lobos, seres que son superiores en sentidos metafísicos a los seres humanos y representan unión de grupo.

—¿Te inventaste todo eso ahora? — Le preguntó su digimon.

—Claro que sí, que es broma. — Rio. Le guiñó un ojo a la rubia—. Pero lo que es cierto es que es un lindo apellido.

—Eh, gracias. — Ashley parpadeó un par de veces, confundida. Los digimon se presentaban entre ellos. Mictlan no pudo evitar mirar al de la rubia; tenía cierto aire lupino que llamaba su atención.

—¿Y a qué se debe la presente reunión? — Inquirió el recién llegado—. No es casualidad que nos reunamos cuatro en un mismo lugar.

—Brendan tiene la teoría de que Hunter —Mollie señaló el escenario mientras hablaba—. Es un Elegido.

—Tengo la certeza de que es un Elegido. — Corrigió Brendan

—No deja de ser una teoría hasta que no sea comprobada. — Debatió Ashley. Brendan sólo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Para qué lo quieren saber? — Preguntó Black.

—Oh, para descuartizarlo, mutilarlo, arrancarle la piel, sedarlo lo suficiente para que no se desmaye por el dolor y pueda ver como abrimos su pecho y le enseñamos sus entrañas mientras lo bañamos en combustible y encendemos una chispa. — La voz de Brendan era átona. Todos temblaron en un escalofrío—. Pero solo en el caso que sea uno de la Resistencia. Si es del Régimen haremos que nos acompañe para hacerle eso a uno que de verdad pertenezca a la Resistencia.

—No, no lo creo. No tiene gracia si lo matamos a él sólo. Sería más justo si luchamos contra todos al mismo tiempo. — Habló Mictlan.

—Eres un aguafiestas, ¿lo sabías? — Gruñó Mollie.

—No, tengo algo de honor. — Sonrió

Todos miraban el escenario y la banda sobre ella. El juego de luces con el ritmo y notas de la canción creaba un efecto hipnótico. Antes que terminase, salieron de ahí y fueron por la salida de atrás. Esperaron a que Hunter hiciera acto de aparición para que Mictlan y Brendan se le cruzasen en su camino.

—Buenas noches, Katzuma. — Saludó Brendan con malicia.

—Ahora vemos si eres amigo o enemigo. — Dijo Mictlan seriamente.

Detrás de Katzuma apareció Coronamon.

—Qué graciosos. — Respondió el cantante, confiado.

* * *

—Así que Kenji, eres un Elegido. — El padre de Akari, Takeru sonrió.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué habla? — Preguntó Kenji, esquivando los ojos azules del adulto.

—Les prepararé algo de comer Kenji. — Tomó la palabra la madre de la joven—. También a ti, Dorumon.

Kenji miró a su digimon con los ojos como platos. Akari se adelantó y sus Digivice dejaron de sonar, como si la cercanía los hubiera calmado. Kenji miró el de la chica con suspicacia y ella tomó su mano.

—Ven, vamos, entremos, que te dará frío. — Rio. Kenji se sonrojó hasta las orejas, gesto que Akari pareció no notar con esa intención—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Algo mareado, nada más. — Se apresuró a responder Kenji y cubrió su rostro con la gorra.

—No tenemos tiempo para eso, Akari. — Pronunció una tercera voz.

Al ver que su disfraz no era necesario, él digimon liberó parte de su verdadera forma. Dos pequeñas alas se formaron por sobre sus orejas, a través de su pelo; atravesando su ropa otros cuatro pares de estas salieron, todas completamente blancas. Sobre su mano izquierda apareció un símbolo morado similar a un Hazzard, el cual creó una línea que subió por su brazo y terminó bajo sus ojos.

—Dios, ¿un ángel? — Gimió Kenji

—No. — Rio Akari—. Él es Lucemon, mi digimon compañero. Como parece un humano encontré que esta era la forma de ocultarlo.

Ahora que Kenji sabía quién era ese muchacho respiró de manera más tranquila. Dorumon no pudo evitar notar ese gesto.

—Joder. — exclamó—. Y pensar que estabas celoso, Kenji.

—¿Celoso? — Inquirió Akari con inocencia.

—Oh, nada importante.

Cuando la chica se giró, Kenji le propinó una suave bofetada a Dorumon, quien la recibió entre risas. Akari se sentó en el suelo e invitó a Kenji a hacer lo mismo tomándolo de la mano y jalando. El rubor volvió a cubrir el rostro del chico.

—Aquí están sus bocadillos, chicos. — La madre de Akari depositó la bandeja en la mesa y miró a Dorumon con fijeza, casi con curiosidad.

—Esto… es un perro, señora Takaishi. — Exclamó nervioso Kenji mientras le daba un suave codazo entre las costillas a Dorumon, quien ladró por inercia. Akari y su madre rieron.

—No te preocupes, Kenji. — La señora Takaishi le sonrió con dulzura y salió de la habitación.

—¿Se la creyó? — Gimió el muchacho

Ahora fue Lucemon el que rio. Era un sonido armonioso y cantarín.

—Ellos ya lo saben todo. — Cerró sus ojos y se apoyó en la muralla—. ¿No crees que habría hecho un comentario por estas? — Extendió sus alas y las sacudió.

—¿Ya les contaron? — Exclamó Dorumon.

—Más bien, fue al revés. Ellos ya fueron Elegidos alguna vez. — Akari abrazó sus rodillas y bostezó—. Fue una época de batallas constantes en el Digimundo.

—Tu mundo. — Le dijo Kenji a Dorumon.

—Fue el segundo contacto entre humanos y digimon. — Asintió el pequeño dinosaurio.

—Exacto. — Lucemon entrecerró sus ojos—. Pero ahora viene lo importante: ¿De qué bando son?

—Obviamente de la Resistencia. — Dorumon gruñó.

—¿Cómo puedo estar seguro?

—¿Crees que yo estaría de ese lado? — Debatió Dorumon—. ¿No crees que ya te habría sacado esas alas a mordiscos? — Sonrió de manera mordaz.

—No creo que habrías podido, enano. — Lucemon se enderezó, desafiante.

—¡Lucemon! — Le llamó la atención Akari—. No pasa nada, Dorumon tiene razón. — Suspiró. Miró a Kenji y un brillo de duda flotó en su mirada—. ¿Cierto?

—Eh, que a mí me acaban de meter sin que quisiera. — Dorumon lo miró enseñando sus dientes—. Pero sí, somos de la Resistencia. — Expresó con apremio.

—Entonces no queda nada más que comenzar a buscar. — Akari se levantó y se alisó la falda. Tomó uno de los dulces que dejó su madre y se lo metió a la boca. Cuando tragó, siguió hablando—. Debemos tener cuidado con el enemigo.

Kenji asintió y se levantó con energía. Acarició a Dorumon y comenzó a caminar a la puerta, a ir a buscar unas cosas a su casa y dejar una nota para su madre. Cuando estaba a unos pocos pasos del umbral, el timbre sonó de nuevo.

* * *

— Se ven tan frágiles y débiles. — Su cabello tenía un reflejo azul marino y con un movimiento se sacó el flequillo de la frente. Con sus ojos ámbar oscuro escrutaba las sombras que parecían prontas a luchar.

—Irrebatible, Kurogane. — Exclamó su digimon. Tenía una muy vaga similitud con un conejo, con piel negra y blanca, fuertes puños, orejas no muy largas y una cola con la misma longitud. Sus ojos eran rojos y tenía marcas amarillas en el rostro.

Con un salto salvó la distancia que lo separaba del suelo, desde la punta del poste. Su caída fue tan silenciosa, que ninguno de los que estaban cerca de él notó su presencia hasta que habló.

—Hey, ustedes. — Saludó con sorna.

Uno de los aludidos se volteó a mirarlo.

—¿Quién anda ahí?

—Su forma de ver si es un aliado o enemigo es patética. — Gruñó Kurogane.

—No jodas, ¿quién eres tú para decirnos que hacer? — Dijo la otra voz, con evidente molestia. Tras Kurogane apareció su digimon.

—Carajo, otro más. — Esta vez habló un digimon de apariencia felina con llamas

—No me llames "otro más" — Dijo BlackV-mon con aire de desafío—. Nuestros niveles son muy diferentes.

—Imbécil. — Argumentó el digimon de fuego.

—Gracias. — Exclamó BlackV-mon con sorna.

—Y, pues. — Interrumpió Kurogane—, ¿qué piensan hacerme?

—Todo depende de tu bando. — Respondió Brendan mientras otras dos figuras aparecían, esta vez femeninas.

—Régimen, ¿ustedes?

— _The same_ , chico. — Dijo Ashley

—¡Estoy agotada de presentaciones! — Lloriqueó Mollie con aire dramático.

—¿Seguros que no mienten? No me molestará destruirlos. — Amenazó Kurogane.

—Eso díselo a Brendan. — Mictlan se encogió de hombros—. Su digimon es el único que quiere matar a lo bestia.

—Buena esa; Demidevimon. —Brendan sonreía—, ya nos has dado fama.

Demidevimon aleteó hasta posarse cerca del digimon de Kurogane. Extendió sus alas por sobre su cabeza para adquirir un aire más intimidante

—Joder, ¿pensaban que era de la Resistencia? — Katzuma habló por primera vez en un rato—. Agradezcan que no, no quería matarlos.

Kurogane y BlackV-mon rompieron a reír.

—¡Este chico cree que nos haría daño!

Tras discutir unos cuantos momentos, todos rieron animadamente. Se llevasen como se llevasen, ellos ya eran seis, mientras que, al parecer, la Resistencia no iba por buen camino para encontrarse. Mictlan comentó su anterior encuentro con Kia.

—¿Entonces habías encontrado a otra? — Inquirió Mollie.

—Cariño, creo que eso quedó claro. — Le dijo Brendan con burla.

—Así es. — Respondió Mictlan, ignorando a Brendan—. Creo firmemente que se nos unirá después.

—Entonces lo que resta es encontrar al resto del grupo y a la Resistencia. — Ashley activó la función de rastreo de su Digivice. El aparato desplegó el plano, mostrando diez luces distintas. Una que se alejaba, presumiblemente Kia, otra que se movía hacia otras dos a lo lejos y las restantes seis, que eran ellos.

—¿Y hacer una masacre como cobardes? — Mictlan se cruzó de brazos—. No cuenten conmigo.

—Ustedes van a un pasaje sin salida. — Acotó Brendan mientras sacaba su libro y lo ojeaba—. La Resistencia no cuenta con digimon mierdecilla y los despedazarían fácilmente, sin importar el número. Pelearían cuatro, porque Mictlan no tiene intenciones de quebrar su código y yo no meteré las manos al fuego por ustedes.

—¿Qué te hace creer que no somos lo suficientemente fuertes? — Preguntó BlackV-mon

—Oh, vamos. — Brendan sonrió—. Tú y el resto de los digimon son patéticos. Ni siquiera durarían dos minutos contra Demidevimon.

—Tu digimon no es una maravilla, Maquiabel. — Expresó Mollie.

—En eso te equivocas, cariño. — Le guiñó un ojo

—Córtala con eso. — La peliverde frunció el ceño—. Renamon, enséñale una lección de humildad.

—BlackV-mon, disfruta de la diversión. — Ordenó Kurogane—. Tienes carta blanca.

El digimon negro y la zorra saltaron en silencio en dirección al murciélago. Demidevimon aleteó un par de veces para pasar por sobre Renamon y, con una exactitud perfecta, descendió en el momento preciso para sujetar a BlackV-mon por la cola. Aprovechando el impulso anterior del digimon y la fuerza de inercia, solo tuvo que cambiar su sentido de dirección con un movimiento de sus alas. La fuerza con la que el digimon negro fue empujado contra unos tarros de basura fue impactante. Los partió en pedazos, desparramando su contenido sobre ellos en segundos.

Renamon no había quedado de brazos cruzados. Continuó corriendo y aprovechó su impulso para girar contra una muralla, sin gastar energía. Mientras corría con impresionante rapidez, echó sus brazos hacia atrás y abrió sus garras, con toda la disposición a abrir a Demidevimon y relucir su contenido interior. Demidevimon ejecutó un movimiento similar al anterior, pero mientras descendía lanzó las letales agujas contra la zorra. Estas se clavaron en su muslo derecho, impidiéndole continuar la carrera y obligándola a volver con Mollie.

—No es posible. — Jadeó Ashley—. Un Demidevimon no tiene esa fuerza

—Oh, has acertado, _my dear_. —Exclamó Brendan con sorna—. Demidevimon, desde que era Zurumon, ha estado absorbiendo datos con gula. Siempre entrena, siempre entrenamos.

Renamon removió las agujas de su pierna y, tras mirar que estaban vacías, las quebró apretándolas. Mollie acariciaba la mano de su compañera, buscando relajarse mutuamente.

—Que les sirva de lección. Yo no estoy aquí para luchar con el Régimen, estoy por lo que muchos estamos persiguiendo: poder. Espero que ese objetivo común nos haga alcanzar nuestras metas. — Se encogió de hombros—. No quiero pelear con ustedes, pero si he de hacerlo porque me estorban, lo haré.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de todos. Brendan se alejó en silencio, tras indicarles que podían seguirle.

Kurogane y Mollie atendían a sus digimon en silencio. A todos les había abrumado el poder que poseía Demidevimon, incluso cuando estaba en su etapa novata. No podían sino temblar cuando lo imaginaban en su máximo nivel.

—Mierda. — Gruñó Katzuma—. Si fuera por mí, haría esto yo solo.

—Es inútil. — Musitó Ashley tras sentarse en el suelo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya viste lo que Brendan tiene. Si es que ha acertado, cosa que hace muy seguido al parecer. — Entrecerró sus ojos—, ninguno tiene posibilidad contra toda la Resistencia.

—Tal vez solo él. — Añadió Mictlan

—¿Será la unión que tiene con Demidevimon? — Preguntó Gabumon

—¿Unión? — Exclamó su compañera—. En lo absoluto. Más que unión es compatibilidad de intereses. Ambos son sociópatas, ¿lo notaste? — Miró a su digimon un momento y cerró los ojos—. Un digimon no es más fuerte que otro sólo por el daño que provoque, si no por... — La rubia se detuvo de golpe.

—¿Si no por…? — Inquirió Mictlan.

La Elegida de la Bondad solo se limitó a suspirar. Se levantó y echó a andar calle abajo, hacia la dirección que tomó Brendan, seguida de Gabumon.

—¿A dónde vas? — Kurogane tomó la palabra.

—Si no lo han notado, no soy de aquí y no tengo donde quedarme.

—¿Te irás con él? — El disgusto en la voz de BlackAgumon era notorio.

—No tengo otra opción. También lo encuentro odioso, pero es un aliado poderoso. — Se encogió de hombros sin girarse a mirar a sus compañeros.

Gabumon se despidió y desapareció con Ashley al doblar en una esquina.

El resto de los Elegidos sólo se miraron entre ellos, confundidos. Kurogane ayudó a BlackV-Mon a levantarse. En silencio, ambos abandonaron el lugar. Hunter y Coronamon hicieron lo mismo. Al final, solo quedaban Mictlan, Mollie y sus digimon.

—Rayos, justo cuando nos encontramos nos empezamos a separar. — Gruñó Black

—Nuestros caminos se unirán de nuevo; todos seguimos un mismo objetivo. — Pronunció Renamon mientras se levantaba con dificultad.

—¿Qué harás tú? — Le preguntó el chico a la chica

—Iré a casa un rato. ¿Tú?

—Veré que hay en ese hotel de interesante. Luego nos reuniremos.

Mollie y Renamon desaparecieron en el instante. El chico y su digimon caminaron al hotel mientras el muchacho se preguntaba de donde conocía a Wolfgang.

* * *

—¿No tienes hambre, Yue? — Preguntó su digimon.

—Ahora no tengo tiempo, Leormon. — El chico corría apurado por la casa—. El Digivice conectó otras señales, debo apresurarme. Dile a Stephanie que saldremos por un rato. Luego me alcanzas.

Yue salió por la puerta a toda velocidad sin esperar respuesta.

Los meses de ejercicio que había hecho para adecuar su cuerpo a la venidera guerra habían rendido su fruto. Podía mantener una carrera constante sin agotarse de sobremanera. No despegaba sus ojos del monitor de su Digivice, pero ponía cuidado en no chocar contra algo o alguien. Unos pasos ligeros a su lado delataron la presencia de Leormon cuando Yue comenzó a ir por lados menos transitados. La noche helaba pero ninguno se detenía. Llevaban seis meses esperando una oportunidad así.

Al final llegaron con las luces más cercanas, dos que estaban reunidas dentro de una casa. Expandió el rango de alcance de su Digivice para ver que las demás se habían esparcido y algunas se desactivaban. Se acercó a la puerta y tocó el timbre sin timidez. Leormon gruñía a su lado.

La puerta fue abierta por un chico mayor que él. Tenía cabello gris y ojos miel. Se estudiaron con sorpresa y firmeza.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, muchacho? — Preguntó el que estaba al interior de la casa.

—Sí. —Yue sonrió con cara de niño bueno—. Soy nuevo en el vecindario y quería conocer a la gente que estaba cerca

—Ah. Pues, bien, pasa. — Yue no pudo evitar notar que ese chico hacia una seña hacia el interior de la casa.

—Gracias.

Dentro un golpe de aire cálido y cómodo le azotó una bofetada. Comparado con el exterior, ahí dentro era como estar en un pan recién horneado. El chico miró a Leormon, quien actuaba de una manera humillante para él: como un felino estúpido y sin conciencia racional.

—Eh… lindo gato.

—Gracias. — Repitió Yue de manera automática.

Había dos personas rubias, una chica y un niño. Ella tenía ojos rosados y él celestes, ambos vestidos con ropa clara y ligera. Se sentó al lado de la muchacha y Leormon se enrolló en el suelo.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Preguntó el rubio

—Yue Night.

—¿Hace cuánto te mudaste? — Cuestionó, desconfiado.

—Acabamos de comprar la casa. Mañana empieza la mudanza y quería conocer a los vecinos ahora. Mamá y papá están cenando en un restaurante mientras tanto. — El rubio asintió, sin conformarse.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio incómodo hasta que el de cabello cano se levantó de golpe y apuntó de manera acusadora al que le abrió la puerta.

—Ahora, dejémonos de teatro—. Su voz había adquirido un tono más maduro—. ¿Son del Régimen o la Resistencia?

—¿Qué sucede si no respondemos? — Preguntó el rubio

—Tendré que asumir que son la primera opción y me veré obligado a destruirte, Lucemon. — Miró al chico de cabello gris—. Y tú, ¿dónde está tu digimon?

Todos guardaron silencio. La puerta de un closet al lado se abrió y salió un dinosaurio con pelaje púrpura.

—No jodas. A este humanito lo devoro antes que su gato gruña.

Leormon atendió al desafío y gruñó con innecesario volumen.

—Acabo de gruñir y Yue sigue en una sola pieza.

—Pues entonces debería matarte primero, ¿no? — Dorumon sonrió de manera amenazadora

—No creo que alguien que salió del clóset pueda derrotarme. — Se burló Leormon en un chiste de doble sentido. Dorumon tardó un poco en reaccionar.

—Vale, te voy a mandar a la mierda, puto león sacado de… —Kenji le cerró el hocico a Dorumon con aire nervioso. El digimon se retorció hasta zafarse del agarre—. Un coño muy maloliente, mientras que tu padre me… — Esta vez fue Lucemon quien lo detuvo, con éxito. Kenji se disculpaba, tremendamente avergonzado.

—Relájate, compañero. — Akari le sonrió—. Somos de la Resistencia. — Yue se calmó.

—Lo lamento. El peligro es latente en cada esquina y uno se pone en guardia. — Kenji asintió, comprendiendo.

—Debes admitir que no saldrías venciendo en caso de que lucháramos. — Acotó el de cabello gris.

—No lo niego. No sabía que era Dorumon. — Sonrió—. Está claro que somos del mismo equipo, o si no ya estaríamos peleando.

—¿Qué debería seguir? Ya somos tres. — Kenji se sentó en el suelo, a un lado de Akari.

Yue apoyó su barbilla en su mano y reflexionó. Apretó su Digivice entre sus manos y accionó el modo de rastreo. La mayoría de los puntos estaban dispersos. Tres de ellos se encontraban en una misma locación, juntos.

—Podemos comenzar a reunirnos, pero no sé por dónde empezar.

—Podríamos empezar con mi prima. — Sonrió Akari.

—¿Y en qué nos podría ayudar ella? — Preguntó Leormon

—Ah, es que ella es una elegida. — La simpleza de su respuesta era abrumadora

Al igual que el silencio de impresión que le siguió.

* * *

Ashley había rogado, había llorado y había gemido por una habitación lejos de la de Brendan. Con desprecio, miraba que la opción de rastreo de su Digivice marcaba dos luces, una a su lado –Brendan– y otra a unas cuantas habitaciones –Mictlan–.

Desanimada, conectó su ordenador portátil y se sentó en la cama con Gabumon a su lado.

—¿Qué harás, Ashley?

—Estoy completamente segura de que el resto del Régimen y la Resistencia deben de estar cerca. — Un mapa de Odaiba de desplegó por la pantalla. Ashley conectó su Digivice al computador y se dedicó a esperar—. Si logro ubicarlos, mañana será más sencilla la localización. La caza se la dejo al resto del Régimen.

—En otras palabras serán tu carnada, ¿no?

—Exacto. — Sonrió—, No me quiero arriesgar a pelear sin conocer el nivel de mis oponentes. — En ese momento, una cantidad de puntos rojos marcaron distintos lugares en Odaiba. Ashley solo se concentró en una tríada que estaba al norte—. Marco... —Canturreó, divertida.


End file.
